


Homecoming

by Valkirsif



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 11:04:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkirsif/pseuds/Valkirsif





	Homecoming

Y/N day seemed to never end, she had been standing since 8 am and had run through town all morning, she loved her new job at Stark Tower but no one had warned how hard it was, in theory it was Miss Pepper's service but soon found herself doing the canvasser for most of the avengers team, that day was not different from the last 6 months, the Captain and Bucky were returning from who knows where and Nat had kidnapped to organize the evening , every time someone was coming back from some mission she was preparing something, usually everyone was drunk in the pool on the roof to collapse then fell asleep on the other on the terrace, this is what she had heard being only a canvasser could not participate in that kind of evening, the big advantage was to go unnoticed and that was how he could sneak into Bucky's room in the ST when him called.  
It was now 9 pm, when the last case of vodka was delivered, she had arrived home and had dipped in a tub of hot water to relax, Y/N had dinner with a giant pizza, her first real meal after breakfast, and got ready to go to bed, at 3 am she was still awake, turning in the bed and feeling the cell phone vibrate, it was a message from Bucky,  
"At a good hour Barnes," thought the girl, opening the message, immediately got up from the bed awake and rested as never before, opened the closet and slipped the first thing on which put in her hands and left the house.  
20 minutes later she was in the unguarded parking lot next to the ST where Bucky was already waiting for her  
"I miss you doll" the man said kissing her "Sorry if I wrote you so late but I could not wait to see you tomorrow", Y/N returned the happy kiss that he had looked for, the two went to a secondary entrance ST and took the elevator, as soon as the doors were closed Bucky leaned against the window and began to kiss her neck with enthusiasm, his hands touched her everywhere, laughing the girl tried to resist the attack of man  
"Plan soldier, you do not want to catch us flagrante," she said gasping, the elevator doors opened on the corridor of the rooms and Bucky took his precious load on shoulder and walked to his room, threw it on the bed and locked the door.  
"Now you're trapped doll" he said laughing while undressing "You followed the big bad wolf in his den and now nothing can save you, these thick walls are soundproofed no one will hear you scream" now naked he moved towards her  
"O poor me," she replied theatrically, putting hand on her face like a dumb actress "How will I save me ... no ... no you're back monster!" So saying fake fainting  
Bucky came up, grabbed her ankles and sat her on the edge of the bed, helped slip off her clothes and started kissing, Y/N ran hands over his face, how she had missed looking at those eyes, and went down on his smooth and sculpted chest, the man's mechanical arm reflected the dim light of the room as he moved over her breasts, a groan came out of the girl's mouth when he squeezed her nipples, the girl's hands were on his cock and had he began to touch it slowly, as he liked it  
"Oh my good doll" gasped "calmly there is no hurry" said moaning, his mouth had moved on her neck slightly biting  
"Oh Bucky I missed you," she whispered "Please fuck me," she moaned as the man's hand was gently scratching her thighs making her wet, he smiled, took her hands and put them behind head  
"Patience doll, I waited for this evening for weeks" and so saying he pulled out a pair of handcuffs and locked her wrists, Y/N thrashed excitedly, loved to be treated like that by him, the lust transpired from her eyes, with his arm metallic lifted her up and stared at the bar of the bed, began to kiss passionately biting her sometimes and making her scream when nipples clenched his teeth, his hands caressed every inch of her until you get to the thighs, the girl open legs impatient.  
The man was touching the inside of the thighs well away from clit, Y/N complained about that torture, Bucky slapped her ass a punishment, once, twice, the girl moaned feeling her ass redden, got the silence returned to the thighs, the hand moved on clit, rubbing and pinching each sensitive part of the girl who responded to every move moaning with pleasure  
"My little cat in heat purrs" he whispered, inserting a finger inside her, Y/N arched trying to increase contact, the man put another finger and slowly dug inside until her got to her G -spot, he continued to kiss her body coming to her excited pussy and greedily began to lick and suck clit moving fingers in her faster and faster, the girl panted and moaned always and closer to the orgasm, she put a leg on his shoulder trying to control the gait but was prey of the pleasure that the man was giving her, a jolt went up her back and came screaming his name and trembling violently.  
Took fingers out of her pussy and took it off the bed rail without removing the handcuffs the girl smiled exhausted  
"All good doll?" asked the man, the girl nodded but did not say anything, "Mmm saw that you do not want to do conversation open mouth and let me see how good you are "  
the girl obeyed, put her on knees and put his cock in her mouth slowly, wanted to enjoy the sight of her red lips that imprisoned him, looked into her eyes and took head between the hands moving her according to his desire, the sight of her handcuffed and on knees as she sucked excited him, pushed his cock deep into her mouth taking her breath for a few seconds and then let her breathe, he had total control on her, pushed and withdrew from her mouth again and again, feel there orgasm mount in him and stopped took his cock from her hot mouth  
"I was good my soldier?" Y/N mewed, breathtaking, " Very good my little doll "he said lifting her chin with his fingers" So good that you deserve a prize "  
so saying lifted her and put 4 legs on the edge of the bed, took the handcuffs from her wrists and put them back to lock their hands behind the back, the girl was excited again, choked a moan in the mattress when he tightened the handcuffs and arched her back, Bucky was behind her ,moved her hair and began to nibble on the back of her neck making drawings with his nails on her back, Y/N mewed in pleasure  
"My cat purrs" said slipping a hand on her ass "Do you want the bad wolf to touch it? Ohh my little excited doll, do you want the bad wolf to take this nice ass? "he repeated every word with a spanking  
" YES .. YESSS .. Please bad wolf take me, make of my body what you want "yelled back Y/N  
Bucky ran his fingers over wet pussy and pushed them into her ass making her moan, he moved slowly, continuing to bite her, his free hand squeezed her breasts, pulled out fingers and pushed his cock hard into her with a grunt, the girl cried his name, planted his nails on her hips and began to move inside her slowly savoring each stroke, her ass hugged his cock, Y/N cryout his name shouting in the mattress and arching even more  
"Who is my cat in heat? So tight and warm, do you feel it? " the man moaned and grunted at each blow, mounting it like an animal, pushing more and more in her, faster and faster fingernails that tore her skin, bite her neck and came moaning, collapsing on her exhausted back.  
Le freed wrists and held her in his strong arms, "Doll really missed all this, it's time to go out in the open just make you sneak the night, I want to wake up next to you every morning" Y/N looked him in the eyes, kissed and said a simple "Yes", the two fell asleep embraced while the sun rose.


End file.
